On a Drunk Night
by Techytechy
Summary: Anything can happen. Especially if your with a drunk PowerPuff Girl, that means you're in for a lot of lust. Still, he wouldn't like that? A Buttercup/Princess fanfic. Read for the fun, and don't rant on the pairing.


**On a Drunk Night…**

Princess was sitting alone at the bar. Beer, vodka, and music were the only thing that filled the air tonight. She had the worst case of bad luck that any girl could ever had. It was such a sad pity for her.

In the morning, her chef forgot to slice her toast into perfect crowns. At school, her mechanical pencil, which was made all the way from France, ran out of her SPECIAL pure gold lead. The worst part of the day was when Mitch actually _broke up_ with her because she was 'just not his type'. Please, Princess was _everybody's_ type.

She studied the bar scene before her. Teens were all over the dance floor dirty dancing. Usually, Princess would interrupt and start a dance competition, paying the judges to make her win, but she didn't have the spirit to, which was very odd.

Far away in the bar stools, Princess noticed a _very_ drunk Buttercup, her heading moving in spinning motions. _My, my, that PowerPuff actually looks smarter than usual,_ Princess thought, chuckling at her self-witty remark. An idea popped in her head. She was bored, and there was a drunken PowerPuff Girl just beyond the crowd. Might as well have some fun and embarrass her.

Princess stood up and tore through the crowd. She picked out a seat next to the PPG, who seemed oblivious of what was around her.

_Man, she is such an easy target that she could be raped,_ Princess thought, shaking her head.

"Hi _Buttercup_," she said with venom.

Buttercup turned to Princess, squinting her eyes in confusion. "Professor, is that you?"

"NO you _dipshit!_ It's me, _Princess Morebucks!_" she yelled, agitated. How could someone mistake Princess Morebucks for an old man. Talk about mental. Buttercup widened her eyes and laughed hysterically.

"_Ooooh!_ Sup, girl! Long time no _seeeeeee!_" Buttercup responded, hiccupping. Princess sniffed the air and pinched her nose in disgust.

"Ohmigawd, did you drink vodka?!"

Buttercup giggled as if it was obvious. "What the hell did you think it was? Coffee?" Buttercup laughed at her joke, "You want some, it's still fresh!"

Princess sneered, even though it was tempting. "No way, a _princess_ never drinks such alcoholic beverages."

"Sure they do!" Buttercup hiccupped.

Princess turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "They…do?"

"Well, of course. If you drink wine before, then you're practically ready for beer and vodka!" Buttercup giggled.

This was true. Princess has drunk wine ever since she turned 16. Even if she was 20, that still didn't convince her yet.

"But you have to be 21 to drink," Princess said stubbornly.

Buttercup blew a raspberry, "And I thought you were a criminal."

"I AM!"

"Pr-prove it, if you're such a _hard-core_ criminal, then drink some d-damn vodka," Buttercup tempted.

"Fine! Hand me a shot!"

"Nope."

Princess turned to her angry and confused. How the hell was she supposed to drink vodka if she couldn't get some?

"Then how?!"

"I got all the vodka you need r-right here," Buttercup said with a hiccup and a smirk.

"Alright then, show me at once."

"Follow me!" Buttercup jumped off her stool and fell face-first in the floor. Princess rolled her eyes and picked her up saying, "You okay?" annoyed.

Buttercup giggled, "Like yeah! My face saved my f-fall!"

Princess shook her head as Buttercup tugged her toward a booth that Princess sat in. She looked at Buttercup, who was sitting next to her giggling.

"Okay…where's the vodka?" Princess asked annoyed.

"Right here!" Buttercup hiccupped. In less than a second, she smashed her lips against Princess's. Princess tried to push her away, but Buttercup had pinned her on the wall.

_How can someone this _DRUNK_ have so much strength?!_ Princess wondered.

Buttercup's lips danced with Princess's. Princess could hear Buttercup purring in her throat. Buttercup's tongue demanded entrance into Princess's mouth. Princess opened it a little, but that was just enough to let her in. Princess could feel a burning sensation in her mouth, happening to be the vodka entering through Buttercup's mouth.

Buttercup let go of her, out of breath. Princess was wide-eyed.

"I don't want to keep going," Buttercup said, hiccupping.

Princess smirked as she grabbed Buttercup's shoulder, whispering in her ear, "I'm a _hard-core_ criminal, remember? I don't play by the rules."

Princess smashed her lips against Buttercup, feeling her smirk growing under her mouth. Who knew vodka would taste good? Princess tugged on Buttercup's hair, enjoying the feeling of her lips. She felt Buttercup rub her back lightly, releasing a moan from the spoiled villain. Princess's mouth slowly guided it's to Buttercup ear, nipping it lightly, causing a drunk giggle to come from Buttercup. Princess wished this would last forever, but sadly it ended when her breath started shortening.

"Buttercup, I never knew you wore a lesbian," Princess said, after tearing from her lips.

Buttercup smirked as a hiccup escaped her mouth. "There are so many things you don't know about me Princess."

Buttercup stood up and walked out of the bar. Princess quickly did and followed her. She was waiting by the bus stop. Even drunk, she knew that she couldn't drive tonight. As the bus came up, Buttercup lightly kissed Princess's cheek, leaving her.

Princess sighed, reaching her for her purse as she watched the bus. Her bad luck suddenly lifted off her shoulders as she silently thanked Buttercup. She then realized that her purse wasn't on her waist anymore.

She turned to where the bus was, seeing Buttercup in the back window, who was smiling, holding Princess's purse.

"THAT LITTLE _FLIRT!! _She _STOLE_ my purse!"

**A/N: Ha, ha! I made a second Princess/Buttercup fanfic. I don't know, I just had the feeling to make this. This is the first time I described passionate moments. Um, yeah...review since you know you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
